Of Qwollow and Arrancar
by Akatsuki Red
Summary: Aizen has a plan for Ishida and he's sending Tesla and Nnoitra to go fetch him. Nnoitra can be a bit of a bully, but he cares for his fraccion really. Scars are revealed. Rated T for language and there is NO YAOI!
1. Aizen has a mission

**Hello! This is the first Tesla fic I wrote - and I have aload more! This one is rather long (it took up 75 pages in my notebook) and I promise it gets better as it goes along! I'm using the libes to separate all the paragraphs becuase I just figured out how useful they really are!**

**I wrote this becuase Tesla doesn't get enough love! I am majorly against TeslaXNnoitra so please don't expect any yaoi! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

The blindingly white walls of Hueco Mundo became tedious very quickly. They were always the same horrible colour; it would be enough to send any human to madness. You got used to it though, just as you got used to your obnoxious king and his right – hand men. He didn't feel he deserved to be king even if he did give him a second chance in life – a chance to become one soul who could control his power. He would follow one man and one man only. His master Nnoitra. He didn't mind being insulted, or pushed around for he would always protect and respect his master.

* * *

"A mission?" Tesla asked.

"Yeah, that bitch Aizen wants to send me to the human world." Nnoitra cursed, obviously unimpressed by Aizen's decision.

_Yes, time to myself......for once._ Tesla thought as he pictured his quarters.

"Oh yeah, he wants you to go too. It's going to be a big one, so we'll probably have to stay there for a while. The bastard has already sorted everything out." Nnoitra muttered angrily. Tesla's master turned to face him, "you better pack your bags, eh?"

"Y-yes sir." Tesla said almost instantly. With that he darted back to his room.

* * *

Tesla didn't have much. His bag was just a simple rucksack and inside he packed a few books that he liked and a small notepad and pen. He'd never been to the human world and so he couldn't help the small pang of excitement he felt (after all, he could hardly remember his life as a human). He wondered what the clothes and people were like. Grimmjow had told him that the food was better than anything and that it was something to be treasured. As Tesla slung the rucksack over his shoulder he noticed Nnoitra standing at his door with the equivalent of a large suitcase. Tesla questioned what Nnoitra could have packed in that beast of a bag.

"Y' mind carryin' this?" Nnoitra asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course not Nnoitra – sama."

"Brilliant. Now, let's go see Aizen 'kay?" Nnoitra left the room and Tesla followed, leaving the bags outside the door so that he could get them after the meeting.

* * *

The large white doors to the throne room opened to reveal three men sitting in their throne – like chairs. Aizen sat in the middle and the tallest chair so he could take his place as the King of Hueco Mundo. To his right sat Tousen and to his left Ichimaru. The two Arrancar walked into the room, stopping ten metres away from the thrones where they knelt, their heads bowed in front of the King.

"Nnoitra, Tesla." Aizen greeted in that false voice of his. It seemed so warm and welcoming, but it was all an act. "I have a mission for you. You are to track down and find Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends in Karakura town. There, you will learn more about them and their training before engaging them in battle. However, keep the Quincy alive, and bring him back to me. You don't need to know why."

"Hai, Aizen – sama." Nnoitra and Tesla said in sync before vanishing from the throne room.

* * *

Tesla dragged Nnoitra's bag through Karakura town. Nnoitra was becoming angry and frustrated because he couldn't find the house they were meant to be staying in.

"Damn it! Why can't I read these bloody instructions!?"

"N-Nnoitra – Sama....."

"What is it Tesla?" His voice was cold and there was murderous intent in his eyes.

"The paper is upside down." Tesla said quietly. Nnoitra corrected the way he was holding the paper before he turned to Tesla.

"Who asked you?!" Nnoitra yelled before smacking him 'round the head.

"S-sorry sir." Tesla said quietly. Nnoitra stormed off in the direction of the house, a furious aura fell off him and floated menacingly in the air around him. Tesla shuddered before following as fast as he could whilst dragging a humungous suitcase behind him.


	2. Supermarket

After another hour of wandering they eventually found the apartment. It was a nice size. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom and the kitchen was merged with the dining room and the lounge. On the couch sat two lifeless gigai's.

"Ah, finally. " Nnoitra sighed as he put on his gigai. Then, Nnoitra walked towards the bedrooms. After inspecting them both rooms he declared the biggest one as being his. Tesla nodded as he put on his gigai and dragged Nnoitra's suitcase into his room. Tesla then went to his own room. He placed his books next to his bed and then looked inside the dresser. Aizen has assumed Nnoitra would take the biggest room and so Tesla's drawer was filled with clothes that Syzal had picked for him (Tesla) to wear. Some of them were nice, but the pink and blue shirt was a little over the top. Both his and Nnoitra's gigai were wearing the Karakura high uniform. As Tesla explored the apartment he wondered what school was like. He opened the fridge to find it was empty. Grimmjow had told him it was where food was stored. On the counter there was a small pile of metal and money with a written note.

This is what you need

To buy stuff like food

Aizen X

Tesla looked at the paper and metal before going to Nnoitra's door and knocking.

"Nnoitra – sama?"

"What?"

"I think I should go buy some food."

"Okay.....why do I need to know that?" He said coldly. Tesla could literally feel his angry aura. Tesla sighed. He had hoped that maybe Nnoitra would come with him so that he wouldn't get lost.

Tesla walked out of the door and into the evening air. He found it rather pleasant. The air was cool and he could feel it blowing through his blond hair. Distant memories of his human life fluttered back into his mind for just a part of a second. He smiled to himself and made his way to the store.

* * *

The store was so big. Tesla wasn't really sure what to do in this situation. As he walked up to the doors they parted, revealing the inside of the store. Tesla jumped back, surprised by what had just happened. Slowly, the doors closed again. The young Arrancar cautiously approached the doors and watched them reopen. This time he ran through in case the doors decided to close on him. There was so much food around him. He wasn't really sure where to start.

"Right. First I will think about what Nnoitra – Sama would want." Tesla walked down the long corridors of different foods. He picked up a bag of potatoes, some carrots, a pack of beef burgers, some apples, a huge box of individually wrapped chocolates and a load of other food. He was finding it hard to walk with all the food piled in his arms and felt there must be an easier way. As he wandered around looking for more food he walked into someone. The food that Tesla had gathered was spread around him as he sat on the floor slightly dazed. In front of him was a boy with short-ish brown hair, holding a basket of food in his hand. Tesla immediately stood up and bowed.

"I-I'm so very sorry." He said apologetically.

"N-no, no! It was my fault!" The boy said hurriedly. "Would you like a basket to carry your food in?"

"A basket?" Tesla asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'll go get one for you!" The boy said as he ran off. He came back with a shopping basket and began to pick up Tesla's shopping. "See, it's so much easier this way." Tesla nodded in response and took the now full basket from the boy.

"Thank you." Tesla bowed his head in thanks.

"No need to worry. I'm Asano Keigo." Keigo introduced himself.

"Tesla."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you go to Karakura high?" Keigo asked, noting the uniform that Tesla was wearing.

"Starting tomorrow."

"Well, I'll see you then Tesla. Bye!" Keigo said as he picked up his basket and went to pay for his food. Tesla watched him pack his food into a bag and pay with the paper before leaving. He then walked up to the place where Keigo had been. The Arrancar watched as the checkout woman scanned his items and put them on a conveyor belt.

"Do you want a bag?" The woman asked.

"Yes please." The woman passed Tesla a large paper bag into which he put his food.

"2000 yen please." Tesla searched his pockets for the bits of paper that had been on the counter and handed some to the woman.

"Is this enough?" He had given her 5000 yen from their allowance. The woman looked at it and smiled.

"Exactly the right amount." She lied, her smile sweet yet deceptive. Tesla smiled and left the store. It was darker outside now and the lonely moon could be seen in the sky. Tesla wondered if she cried on nights when the stars were taken by the clouds and she was left alone, unable to come into social contact with anyone. All she could do was watch. As Tesla watched the moon he walked – although he wasn't sure where the apartment was. He looked around. _Damn._ He thought as he realized that he was well and truly lost. He'd been so lost in thought that he couldn't remember where the store was. The young man sat on the side of the road trying to remember the way.

* * *

"Ne, Aizen. What do you want with that Quincy anyway?" Ichimaru inquired. Aizen allowed a cruel smile to engulf his face as the three former captains drifted down the white corridors.

"I have an experiment. A Quincy crossed with a Hollow would be rather exciting wouldn't it?" Ichimaru smiled as he walked at Aizen's side.

* * *

Nnoitra put down his porn magazine and looked at his clock. Tesla had been gone for two hours now. It couldn't take that long to buy food.

"Ah, he's such a pain!" Nnoitra exclaimed as he dragged himself out of bed and through the front door, into the cold night. "I hate winter." Nnoitra muttered as he started to search for Tesla's spiritual pressure. Nnoitra walked towards the store. There, he caught a trace of Tesla's reiatsu. The store was closed and so Nnoitra assumed that he had become lost. "He always had a terrible sense of direction." Nnoitra muttered angrily. The tall Arrancar followed his fraccion's trace and eventually found him on the side of the road deep in thought. He was quickly brought out of this as he felt a fist connect with his face.

"N-Nnoitra - Sama!" Tesla exclaimed, rubbing his face.

"What do you think you're doing you dimwit?!"

"I-I got lost. Please forgive me,"

"Yeah, yeah. Now come with me. Nnoitra ordered. Tesla stood up and followed his master home.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! Well, I'll update it as regularly as possible....it's already finished - I just have to type it up! Also, I'm trying to finish Forbidden Love. I need my creative floe to come back to me!!!!!**


	3. First day of school

It was 6:30am. Tesla was making breakfast for Nnoitra as he did every morning. Ever since Grimmjow had brought food back from the human world Nnoitra had taken to eating cereal for breakfast every morning, dry or with milk. Tesla had never tried any. He quickly laid breakfast out for Nnoitra before going to knock on his Master's door.

"Nnoitra – sama?"

"What the fuck do you want so early Tesla?" Nnoitra groaned.

"We have to get to school. I made breakfast for you."

"Ok. I'm coming."

Tesla went into his room and packed his schoolbag. He was intrigued as to what school was like. In fact, he felt excited. He carried his schoolbag into the lounge and put it onto the couch. As he did so Nnoitra came out of his room wearing nothing but his black boxer shorts. He yawned and slouched towards the table. He collapsed into a chair and ate his cereal noisily. When he had finished he made a slow crawl back to his room to get ready for school. He re-emerged about twenty minutes later fully dressed with his bag slung over one shoulder.

"Y' ready Tesla?"

"Hai, Nnoitra – sama." The two men left the apartment to be greeted by a brown haired boy.

"Tesla! Hi, it's me Keigo! I didn't know you lived here."

"Hello again. Thank you for your help yesterday. Where do – "

"Tesla." Nnoitra cut his fraccion off and started to walk away. Tesla bowed to Keigo and went to catch up with his master.

* * *

The bell rang and the class rushed to their seats before the teacher came in. She stalked into the room and placed her bag on her desk before calling the class to attention.

"Okay everyone. Shut up for a moment whilst I introduce you to our new class members." She announced. "First we have Nnoitra Jiruga." Nnoitra walked through the door, ducking his head as his tall lanky body entered the classroom. His hands were buried in his pockets and his oversized mouth bore no particular expression. As soon as he was stood by the door Ichigo and Ishida stood up and pointed at Nnoitra, shock written all over their faces.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?" They said in unison. The teacher sighed.

"Would you please just sit down." They did as they were told. "And our second new student is Tesla." Tesla walked into the room, a serious expression on his face. He stood smartly next to Nnoitra. "These two just came from Osaka and you better treat them nicely." The teacher turned her attention to the two new arrivals. "If you would like to take the two empty seats behind Kurosaki." The teacher requested, pointing to the desks. Nnoitra grinned at Ichigo as he walked past, his big long teeth gleaming in the light. Ichigo shuddered.

Tesla sat next to his master and placed his bag on the floor next to his feet. The teacher noticed something.

"Tesla, is it really necessary to wear such thick, long gloves during class?" She asked pleadingly as she looked at Tesla's glove clad hands.

"Yes miss, I'm afraid it is, I'm sorry."

"Hmm, I'm going to need a note from your guardian."

"Very well. I shall have that for you tomorrow." Tesla said politely.

"Thank you."

* * *

At lunch Tesla found himself surrounded by most of the girls in the class. They kept asking him questions about himself. The whole situation was making him feel nervous. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Nnoitra, sensing this picked Tesla up by the back of his jumper and moved him out of the circle of girls.

"I'm hungry Tesla."

"S-sorry sir." Tesla followed his master to the lunch hall where Nnoitra sat down waiting for Tesla to get his lunch for him. Tesla walked over with a tray of food for his master. As Nnoitra began to eat Tesla stood next to him.

"Get some food and eat with me." Nnoitra ordered. Tesla nodded and went to get his own tray of food before going to sit with his master.

"You enjoying all the female attention?" Nnoitra asked.

"I don't really understand why they're swarming around me." Nnoitra smiled at his fraccion's innocence.

"I don't understand why you guys are here." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"We have orders." Nnoitra said coolly.

"Hmpf. You're not welcome here." Ichigo spat. Tesla glared at Ichigo.

"Do not spit at Nnoitra – sama." He growled. Ichigo frowned before turning away and going to sit with Chad.

"There's no need for you to tell him off." Nnoitra muttered.

"I apologise." Tesla said quietly.

* * *

As Tesla followed his master back to the classroom he felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked to see Keigo walking with him.

"Hello, buddy!"

"Hello." Tesla replied.

"How are you finding school?"

"It's nice."

"Glad to hear it!"

"Tesla." Nnoitra said coldly. Tesla walked away from Keigo and walked beside his master.

* * *

Tesla waited as Syzal's phone rang.

"Hello?" Syzal said, his voice sounded bored.

"Hello Syzal – sama. My deepest apologies for calling you."

"Oh, Tesla. What's up?"

"I – I need a note." Tesla said quietly.

"A note? For what?" Syzal asked, slightly annoyed.

"F-for school so that I can wear my gloves in class."

"Oh, right. I see. I'll say you have a skin condition. I'll send it now."

"Thank you Syzal – Sama."

"No problem." The Espada hung up.

Syzal was the only one who knew about Tesla's hands. He had treated them on that day. Nnoitra couldn't remember it because he was so drunk. Tesla watched as the message floated through his bed room window.

* * *

"You shouldn't be talking to anyone Tesla." Nnoitra began as Tesla started dinner. "We can't start making friends when we are trying to carry out orders. I suggest you avoid contact with anyone except Ichigo and the others. Got it?"

"Yes, Nnoitra – Sama." Tesla served Nnoitra's dinner before wandering off to his room.

"Oi! Tesla!"

"Yes, Nnoitra – Sama?"

"Can ya do my homework? I can't be assed."

"Of course Nnoitra – Sama." Tesla picked up Nnoitra's homework before closing his bedroom door. He felt down. He had like the idea of making a new friend if only for the time he was in the human world. He respected and loved Nnoitra as his master, but he was often lonely. The other Espada generally didn't talk to him and the other fraccion tended to stay away because he was always following Nnoitra. Nnoitra was busy reading porn, drinking or sleeping and so he had only himself. Life could be so lonely. He just wanted to spend time with someone. He wanted friends he could talk to during the short moments he wasn't following his master's orders. Life was unfulfilling – empty. Every day spent in those white rooms made him feel more and more empty. If only someone would talk to him like a friend. He just needed someone to be close to in his life. Someone other than Nnoitra. He finished his and Nnoitra's homework before going to bed where he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3! Thank you so very much to those who favourited my story! I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!**


	4. A letter and a Fight

**Sorry, for the delay. Does anyone find the lines being used as paragraph separators confusing? I personally can't say I like the way the publishing is set up, but I'm pleased there is a place to publish things. Please Review, and enjoy chapter 4!**

**Was the fight scene too short? On Word it looks so much longer.....**

* * *

Tesla could feel someone shaking him. He was tired and so shook the person off and rolled over. Then, he felt something collide with his head. He winced as he slowly opened his eyes to see Nnoitra looming over him.

"N-Nnoitra – sama!" I sincerely apologise!" Tesla quickly got out of bed and left the room, Nnoitra followed. "Have you eaten breakfast yet Nnoitra – sama?" Nnoitra nodded. Tesla gave a low bow in apology. He turned to go back to his room to get ready when he felt his masters hand on his shoulder.

"What's been botherin' ya?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"You needn't be concerned master. It's nothing of great importance."

"Yes, it is." Nnoitra forced Tesla to sit on the couch. "You've been distant for the past month or so. I want to know what's wrong. I order you to tell me." Tesla shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Tell me Tesla." Nnoitra's voice was becoming colder.

"I-I'm……………I'm lonely." Tesla whispered the last word.

Nnoitra blinked. "What? You have me don't'cha?" Tesla looked at the floor.

"You're never around so that I can talk to you. If we ever get the chance to talk we're always interrupted." Tesla cowered as Nnoitra raised his hand and was surprised when it landed softly on top of his head.

"You moron. Y' should have just said so."

"S-sorry Nnoitra – sama." Nnoitra attempted a warm smile, but it didn't quite work. Tesla still looked low, and as much as Nnoitra hated to admit it, it made him feel a little sad himself.

"Go get ready for school Tesla or we'll be late." Nnoitra said it as though nothing had happened in the past few minutes. Tesla went and got ready for school before leaving the apartment with his master as if nothing had occured between the two.

* * *

Tesla and Nnoitra arrived at school just as the teacher sat down at her desk. She didn't look up when the door to the classroom opened because most of her students were late in the morning. As Tesla walked past her desk he gently placed the letter in front of her. He then sat at his desk and watched the empty board as he waited for the lesson to begin. The teacher carefully peeled the letter open and read its contents slowly.

_Dear Teacher:_

_Tesla has a skin condition and so cannot remove his gloves because he feels self conscious about it._

_Syzal Apporo Granz._

"Thank you Tesla." The teacher said as she placed the letter in her desk drawer. Tesla nodded.

"What did you give her?" Nnoitra asked.

"A note about my gloves." Tesla replied.

"I don't know why you can't just take them off." Nnoitra growled.

"I'm Sorry, Nnoitra – Sama."

"Whatever."

* * *

School was the same as usual. It was generally quiet, with the exception of today. Nnoitra had picked a fight with Tatsuki. At break time the playground was set for the fight. Students had gathered around the two grinning fighters, forming a ring around them in which they could fight. Ichigo stood just behind Tatsuki, and Tesla stood behind Nnoitra. As the fight was about to start, Tesla remembered something.

"Nnoitra – Sama!" You're in your gigai, so you aren't as strong as usual." Tesla reminded quietly, for he didn't want his master to become too reckless and get severly injured because of it.

"Tesla, I'm well aware of that. Please don't make me hit you."

"My deepest apologies."

"Are we gonna start, bitch?" Nnoitra snarled as he turned his attention to the spiky haired girl in front of him.

"Whenever you're ready. Just don't run off crying when I beat you." Tatsuki mocked.

"Heh." Nnoitra snorted. With that a tall, skinny student with bleach blond hair blew a little red whistle and the fight began. They ran straight into each other as one tried to wrestle the other to the ground. Tatsuki attempted a kick, but it was easily blocked by Nnoitra, just as his punch was stopped by Tatsuki's small but powerful hands. They ducked and dodged each other, Tatsuki's small body found it easy to slide under the punches that the lanky, tall man threw at her. As the fight continued neither could get a critical blow. Their noses were bleeding from when they had managed to hit one another in the face, but other than that there was no obvious winner. They were about to kick each other when the students suddenly dispersed. Tatsuki and Nnoitra froze as they heard the familiar clip-clop of high heeled shoes storming angrily towards them. Reluctantly, they turned their heads to watch the angry woman march towards them, fury written all over her usually calm face. She reached the two fighters and stood in front of them, her expression cold.

"I am going to call your parents. If I ever catch you fighting again I will send you to the Head Masters office. Now, I'm going to go and make two phone calls whilst you two get back to class. You will also be here after school for detention." She said quietly, her eyes closed as she tried to sooth her anger. This was the worst kind of fury a person could show towards you. She was quiet and seething, yelling would have been preferable. They could feel just how angry she was as they slowly turned around and walked back to the classrooms. Tesla and Ichigo followed silently behind them. As they walked back, Nnoitra's mobile made muffled a beeping sound as it suffocated in his pocket. Slowly, he removed it and read the text message that he had just received. The tall Espada turned his eye to Tesla, silently calling him over. Nnoitra allowed Ichigo and Tatsuki to walk ahead of them as he whispered something in Tesla's ear.

"Next week, you must observe Ichigo and the other's training." Nnoitra mumbled.

"Very well, Nnoitra – Sama. May I ask why next week?"

"Aizen said he's not ready yet."

"I see."


	5. Ipod

**Just as a quick note for the previous chapter (and this one) Syzal's hand writing was in French Script MT size 22 and in this chapter the BOO was size 24 and the angry 'TESLA!' was size 20. I find that it makes a difference just because it shows the anger/volume of the character - or in Syzal's case I just though it was so his hand writing!**

* * *

The bell rang for the beginning of class. Tatsuki and Nnoitra greeted each other with cold, deathly glares as they went to take their seats, causing other members of the class to shudder as they felt the murderous intent flood the room, causing them to suffocate under its huge and powerful pressure. As Ichigo got his books out of his bag he felt something sharp hit his back. As this event occurred the teacher entered the room and began writing notes on the blackboard. Ichigo turned around to see Nnoitra grinning manically. He turned back to face the board just as another sharpened pencil was launched, pricking Ichigo's neck.

"Oi, you jerk! Stop throwing stuff at me!" Ichigo yelled, standing up as he did so. The teacher sighed as she stopped the movement of chalk on the board.

"Kurosaki, please stand outside for the remainder of the class." The teacher ordered. As Ichigo walked towards the door the teacher turned her attention to the lanky Espada. "What were you throwing at Ichigo?" She asked angrily. The orange haired Shinigami was surprised to see Nnoitra make a sad face – it was so full of innocence. The Espada sighed.

"I didn't throw anything at him, nothing at all. He's always trying to get me in to trouble, and I don't know what I've done to deserve such cruel behaviour!" There was something about the sorrow and pain in Nnoitra's voice that was just so believable. Ichigo had to remind himself that this was all an act before leaving the classroom, rolling his eyes as the teacher comforted the saddened Nnoitra.

* * *

Tesla had lost Nnoitra before lunch. It often annoyed Tesla when his master would say things like 'meet me here after this' and then not wait there. The Arrancar was sure Nnoitra did it for fun and for an excuse to hit his servant. He was desperately searching for his master, when Keigo crept up behind him.

"BOO!" Keigo yelled as he appeared behind Tesla. The fraccion found himself jump with fright as Keigo began to laugh.

"Hello." Tesla greeted the laughing mortal.

"Hey Tesla! Sorry about the scare!" The brown haired man chuckled.

"It's no problem."

"Cool. Anyway, I wanted to show you something. You busy?"

"Ye-"

"Cool!" Keigo interrupted "Well, that's fine then." Keigo pulled an IPod from his trouser pocket and put a headphone into his ear and handed the other to Tesla, who mimicked his friend. Heavy metal blared through the headphones and into Tesla's ears. It surprised him that such sound could come out of something as little as this. Keigo noted the confusion on his face.

"You've never seen one of these?" The young man asked.

"No."

"Really? My Mum, Aunt and Granddad each gave me one for Christmas. I gave one to Ichigo, so I've got two left." Keigo removed his headphone and handed the IPod to Tesla. The Arrancar looked at the music player in his hands.

"You can have this one." Keigo grinned.

"Why?"

"You're my friend of course, why else?"

"Thank you" Tesla said quietly. Keigo's grin widened.

"I recommend the heavy metal – it's really good!"

"I see." The next song started playing. The loud blare of thrashing music was replaced by the calm and relaxed tone of the cello and flute as a woman's voice began to sing to them. Her voice echoed through Tesla's head like a peaceful breeze over the sea. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good song."Keigo mused as he peered over Tesla's gloved hand to see the song title.

"TESLA!" Tesla and Keigo froze as they heard Nnoitra's voice. Tesla immediately pulled the headphones from his ears and shoved the IPod into his spacious pocket as Nnoitra stormed down the hall.

"Tesla, you moron. I was looking for you." Nnoitra growled as his hand made hard contact with his subordinates head. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I-I'm sorry Nnoitra – Sama. I was searching for you and-"

"You became distracted, eh?" Nnoitra snarled.

"My deepest apologies Nnoitra – Sama." Tesla gave a low bow as his master turned to face Keigo.

"I-I'm going now!" Keigo said loudly as he dashed down the hall so that he could escape Nnoitra's murderous glare.

"What did I tell you about human friends?" Nnoitra scolded.

"I'm sorry Nnoitra – Sama. I don't know what came over me. The taller of the two rolled his eye as he walked back towards their classroom. Tesla followed, slightly behind his master – after all he could tell when Nnoitra was angry with him. _Not long until the end of the day. Maybe tonight I will be able to eat dinner. This body gets so hungry._ Tesla thought as he wandered behind his master. The bell rang to signify the beginning of class.


	6. Hunger

Tesla made sure Nnoitra was asleep before taking the iPod from his pocket. He placed the headphones in his ears and pressed the play button. He really liked Heavy Metal. It was almost as if the music was relieving him of all the anger suppressed within him and smashing it into a thousand dust-like pieces. Tesla lay silently on his bed and listened intently to the smashing of drums and the loud saw of guitars that blasted through his head. He never wanted Nnoitra to find the iPod. It was a gift from his first real friend. After all, Nnoitra was very strict about who his servant talked to. Tesla gave a silent yawn. He was hungry – but he often felt that way. He contemplated creeping to the fridge and taking something very small.

"Nnoitra – Sama would kill me." He whispered to himself as he shook his head at the very thought of sneaking food. But wait. His master was fast asleep – his snores could be heard throughout the apartment. Tesla removed the iPod from his tired ears and placed the iPod under his pillow. Then, he walked towards the door as quickly and quietly as he could manage. The door gave a soft moan as he pulled it open to reveal the darkness of the apartment. The Arrancar tiptoed towards the fridge and opened it to find glorious amounts of food. After a moment's hesitation he allowed himself an evil smile as he picked up little bits of leftover food and ate them contentedly. He was so hungry and being in a gigai just made every feeling a hundred times worse. In Hueco Mundo you didn't have to eat – but the Arrancar liked to. Until they arrived in the human world Nnoitra had never allowed Tesla to enjoy the pleasures of food. Human food was so good. As he ate he didn't notice the tall, lanky man approaching him from behind. "Tesla." It hissed. "What are you doing?" Tesla froze and looked timidly into his master's angry, cold eye. He felt his master's foot slam into his gut, sending him flying backwards and into a counter.

"M-my deepest apologies, Nnoitra – Sama." Tesla coughed.

"Why the fuck were you eating MY food you dumb bastard?"

"I-I was hungry."

"I-I was hungry." Nnoitra mimicked in a high pitched voice. He glared at his servant. "Sick it up."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have eaten it so bring it back up." Nnoitra grabbed tufts of Tesla's hair as he dragged him towards the bathroom. Tesla cried out as he felt hair being ripped from his head. Nnoitra threw him into the little room and closed the door firmly.

"When I open the door you'd have better thrown up every last bit of the food you nicked." Nnoitra threatened from behind the closed door. Tesla felt defeated.

"Y-yes Nnoitra – Sama." Tesla put his finger down his throat and threw up into the newly cleaned toilet.

Half an hour later Tesla came out of the bathroom and gave a low, respectful bow to his master. Nnoitra snorted.

"As further punishment, I forbid you to eat for the next week."

"Thank you Nnoitra – Sama."

"Get back to your room, you scum." Tesla bowed before making his way back to his room. He fell onto his bed and slept through the night.

Tesla was pretty useless when it came to sports. No one wanted him on their team because no matter what he would always cower and give Nnoitra the ball, or let him get away. Most of the time they were on opposing teams which made it even more difficult. The other thing that annoyed the students was his sudden bursts of violence when he played sport. He would either push them out of the way so hard that they were knocked unconscious, or close to it, or he would throw the ball with such precision that the opponent was knocked over, leaving his team with space to play. Although this was useful for the team, it was highly irritating when half of the team was sent to see the nurse. Nnoitra was a lot easier to play sports with because no one wanted to go near him and so all would move out of his way due to fear of the massively tall and skinny man. He was always picked first on the teams. Ichigo and his friends often caught Nnoitra hitting his servant after P.E lessons and telling him what a disgrace he was and how pathetic he had become.

"Poor guy." Ichigo muttered.

"I never thought I would feel sympathy for the enemy." Ishida sighed as they listened to Nnoitra's abusive comments towards Tesla. Chad simply nodded in agreement. Nnoitra pushed his servant forwards to make him move. The group parted in sync as the two walked through them. The fraccion discreetly wiped a line of blood from his lip away as they made their way back to the classroom. Ichigo felt tempted to trip Nnoitra as he strode past. Instead he settled for a glare.

"What's up Kurosaki?" Ichigo didn't answer the lanky man.

Hunger has a disabling affect on people. Tesla felt sick he was so hungry. His head felt light and the world would spin every so often. His gloved hands shook violently. He was sitting in class, attempting to focus his attention on the board and the notes that the teacher was writing laboriously with a black marker pen. It had been at least a week since he had eaten last. He was losing track of time. Slowly, he felt his mind slip away and his head hit the table. Nnoitra frowned as he turned to look at his fraccion.

"Yo, Tesla." He whispered. Ichigo dared himself to take a look at the scene that was occurring behind him. His eyes drifted to the slumped body of Tesla on the desk. Ichigo could tell that he hadn't left his gigai and so turned his eyes to the Quincy a few seats in front. Ishida sensed Ichigo's stare and turned to face him. His mind was quick to take in details of the scene and without a word the two boys rose to their feet and helped the unconscious Arrancar up. They turned to the teacher.

"Miss, may we take him to the nurse?" They inquired.

"Oh, yes. Dear me, he doesn't look very well." The teacher stated concern in her gentle voice. Nnoitra went to stand up but was stopped by the teacher. "Two is enough Nnoitra." The Espada muttered something angrily under his breath as his fraccion left the room.

The nurse looked concerned as the three boys entered the room. "Oh my, what happened here?" She asked worriedly.

"He collapsed in class." Ichigo explained as they gently put Tesla onto one of the beds. As he did so Tesla woke up and looked around, confused by his surroundings. He sat up.

"Are you Okay?" Ishida asked. Tesla nodded, and then bowed his head.

"My deepest apologies."

"Why are you apologising?" Ichigo asked.

"For causing you trouble. After all, you had to drag me here." Tesla mumbled.

"It was nothing." The orange haired Shinigami said coolly. "Anyway, why did you pass out?" Ichigo questioned as Tesla's stomach gave an almighty and convenient roar. "Hungry?" Tesla looked nervous.

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine."

"Nurse, do you have any food?" Ishida asked politely.

"Of course. Why is that?" She asked sweetly.

"Tesla has been a victim of bullying and has been prevented from eating." Ishida explained. Tesla became tense.

"My, my. That's terrible. Dear, have you spoken to the teacher?" She asked as she searched through her drawer until she found a pack of chocolate biscuits. She handed one to Tesla who took it reluctantly. "Eat up dear." Tesla sighed. He had been totally defeated and there was no easy way out of the situation unless he at the biscuit. He was quick to eat it and then stood up. He thanked the nurse and left the room, his gloved hands trembled slightly.

"What's up?" Ishida asked as the two friends followed him down the corridor.

"Nnoitra - Sama is going to kill me. "

"How will he know?"

"Oh, he'll know." Tesla's voice became dark as they entered the classroom.

"Are you feeling better, Tesla?" The teacher asked.

"Yes thank you. I was just feeling a little bit unwell." The Arrancar said pleasantly as he sat down. Ichigo allowed himself to listen to the conversation.

"Chocolate biscuit." Nnoitra growled. "You ate when I told you not to."

"I'm very sorry. I was forced."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll punish you later."

"Yes, Nnoitra – Sama."

After class Tesla walked up behind Ichigo.

"We are enemies. I must remember that as well as you. Please do not treat me as an equal or as an ally. However," Tesla's voice became quieter, "thank you." Hurriedly, Tesla ran off and went to follow his master obediently. Ichigo smiled to himself as he caught up with Ishida. They exchanged glances and then Ichigo spoke.

"We are enemies aren't we? With the Espada I mean. However, does that really mean we can't show kindness to each other?" He asked the Quincy.

"I suppose it depends on your views in life and the way you think."

"What do you think Ishida?"

"I hate fighting. I hate war. Is there anything else to it?"

* * *

**OOOOOOO, fight scene next chapter! A big one too!**


End file.
